The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of apple tree named ‘Ruby Pink,’ which was discovered as a limb sport growing among a uniform block of ‘Cripps Pink’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,880) apple trees in a cultivated area of Main Ridge, Victoria, Australia. The limb sport mutation was discovered in May 1999 and progeny first asexually propagated in September 1999. Twenty-three trees on ‘M26’ rootstock were produced in 1999 with a further 400 produced via summer budding in February 2000. The original limb sport and progeny have been observed growing in a cultivated area of Red Hill South, Victoria, Australia, and the first observed fruiting of the propagated trees occurred in the 2001 season with mature fruit observed in May 2001.